The Story of Lilith Tenebris- Finding Her Way
by Celticmagi
Summary: Pride Goethe Before Destruction, And An Haughty Spirit Before A Fall. As one story ends, it gives life to a new one. With the end of one Era, a new one begins. Lets see how this young Imperial girl takes on the adventure of a lifetime


**Another Story... what have I gotten myself into. Without the dramatics, this is simply a story I have wanted to write for a while. I will give credit where credit is due. The story of Selene Stormblade, by the incredible writer Whisper292 gave me the idea of writing my own character story within the elder scrolls universe. I do not wish to plagiarize his wonderful work and in doing so undermine his own wonderful creation. I will not intentionally use any original characters from his series within this. and if by some strange case of fate that you see this Whisper292, I love your work. anyway beyond all of that I know it may seem like some stories are getting more love at the moment, I promise none escape my view, but I do work a full time job, however much I wish it was just writing, so I will say that many stories will be getting the love they deserve in the near future. just need to find some old notes and we will be back on track.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Tamriel or the universe of the Elder scrolls, they belong and are property of its respective companies and publishers.**

* * *

Being thrown in a cell a young woman named Lilith Tenebris looked around and slowly stood up as the guards walked away. She was a beautiful Imperial woman of medium height, tan skin with hair black as the void and eyes of steel blue unlike any imperial she had ever met before. Moving up to the cell door she sighed before seeing a dark elf in the opposite cell and giving a small wave and before she could even say anything he smirked and sneered saying, "Oh look an imperial in the imperial prison. Your own kinsman thinks of you as nothing more than human trash. I bet the guards like to give you "Special" treatment before the end, so young and beautiful. Oh, that's right, you're going to die down here hehe. Imperial criminal scum like you give the empire a bad name. you see. You're an embarrassment, best if you just… disappeared. Hey you hear that? The guards are coming… for you hehehaha."

Lilith would back away shaking in fear as she listened to the armor foot falls as they made their way to the entrance of her cell. Huddling up in the back corner shaking and crying in fear she heard a rough voiced woman say "what's this prisoner doing in here? This cell is supposed to be off limits?!"

Lilith continued to cry quietly trying to look as small as possible and not appear threatening, terrified of what punishment could happen to her. All she did was try to steal a loaf of bread! Why was this happening she was supposed to be on her way to Chorrol to join the fighters guild or maybe the mages guild… not this… not listening to anything the well armored guards say as the man in front of her actually appears somewhat sympathetic before saying "Simply stay put and you'll be fine."

Looking up She could see a Redguard man in ornate Armor, they didn't look like normal guards and who was the man behind them? He is dressed so ornately, why would these clearly well trained and well armored guards bring such a man down to the prison? But as they moved through Lilith wiped her tear streaked face and simply stayed huddled in the corner afraid until she heard a grandfatherly voice say "You… I've seen you… please stand child."

Looking up She was greeted with an elderly man in fine robes and a large ruby necklace wrapped around his neck and she couldn't help but feel, calm… he was like her own grandfather. Standing up he looked forward saying "You are the one from my dreams… then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

Hearing his voice, it wasn't full of distress but… acceptance. "W-what's going on?"

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell my dear." The Grandfather like man said before curiosity finally won over her fear as she said "W-who are you sir?"

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods. I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way." Her eyes go wide suddenly as the young woman bows saying "M-my emperor… I… I shouldn't be here…"

Her voice was quite and meek before he smiled easily saying "Perhaps the gods put you here. And for what you did to lead yourself here… it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for." He gave a gentle smile to the woman who was slowly raising her head in the presence of such a man she couldn't help but look at the three Blades nearby before swallowing saying, "What should I do now?"

"You will find your own path. Take care… there will be blood and death before the end." Nodding before hearing the female Blade say, "Please sire we must keep moving."

As she said that she pressed a stone as the bed and wall began to rumble. Before it opened revealing a passageway as she hears one of the other blades say "Looks like today's your lucky day. Just stay out of our way."

Nodding to him she slowly follows the group into the tunnel before coming down into a more open chamber where she sees some robed men summon armor through conjuration as she says, "Look out!"

The three blades quickly move in dispatching the strange robed men. As one tries to approach Lilith and the emperor Lilith yelps raising her hands in an arcane gesture as small flames lick up her fingers before casting the flare spell slamming into the man charring him lightly before the Nord Blade runs him through the back with his curved sword. Shaking as she watches the man die as the summoned armor fades Lilith shakes in her prisoner's garb before the Emperor speaks up saying "You did well. You must be ready to defend yourself through this journey."

Swallowing a heavy lump in her throat she nods saying "Y-yes you're right."

Nodding before putting his ornate short sword away as one of the blades comes up saying "Are you alright sire? We're clear for now."

"Captain Renault?" The emperor sounds saddened as the expression on the mans face darkens slightly saying "She's dead sire. But we must keep moving."

Looking over to the left staircase Lilith could see the still body of the female blade as she gasps seeing it before the emperor nods before saying "She was a good woman."

"How could they be waiting for us here?! This passage was meant to only be known to the blades!" she could hear the frustration in the Imperial's voice before the Redguard spoke up saying "I don't know, it's too late to figure that out now. Don't worry sire. We will get you out of here."

"they won't be the first to underestimate the blades. Let's move, I'll take point." Listening to the Imperial Lilith took a breath before stepping towards the gate they were headed towards before the Redguard grabbed her shoulder saying, "You stay here prisoner, don't try to follow us."

Going wide eyed looking up at him she says "B-but please, you can't just abandon me!"

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before walking through the gate and shutting it, and then the door behind them shut as Lilith stared at the closed door stunned before she heard the wall begin to shake and rumble. The stonework crumbled under the weight of two giant rats crashing into it, eliciting a frightened yelp from the young Imperial as she swung her hands up and released several blasts of -FLARE- to kill the oversized rodents. Panting she looked down at her shaking hands before looking back at the downed bodies of the men who attacked and Captain Renault's… she was a good person, but she steeled herself as she moved towards the dead Blade's form and began to search for any sort of weapon she could use. Finding a steel short sword and a torch on her, she gently closed the stronger woman's eyes before igniting the torch and preparing to move forward. Moving back towards the other bodies she notices a glint of steel in one of the dead bodies, a beautiful curved sword, and despite it being another weapon she could use… she couldn't bring herself to move any closer to the dead man that had attacked them. Taking a breath, she then began to move through the decrepit stonework into what looked to be a cave. Moving in she saw a skeleton on the ground… and another rat that was quickly roasted alive by another -FLARE- spell.  
Moving over to the skeleton she found some simple leather armor that didn't smell of death luckily. Putting it on, it felt a little big, but it would be better than the rags she was wearing. Picking up the bow and small rusted dagger as well she prepared to move out. Moving towards the door she would jump a bit seeing a goblins corpse next to it. Trying the door and finding it locked, she picked it. A useful skill to pick up as she moved on.

Entering the next chamber and looking around Lilith saw a lone rat skulking ahead, sighing in relief it wasn't a Goblin she pulled out the bow and knocking an arrow. Steading her breathe she loosed letting the arrow fly and gave a small cheer as it struck killing the rat, moving forward she found a chest filled with some iron armor… 'That's much to heavy for me.' She thought, so she picked up some arrows and two potions. Moving on she freezes for a second seeing several more rats bounding towards her. Panicking a little she draws and looses several arrows, a few missing but she killed each of the rats… She then heard the lumbering movement ahead and saw a walking and decayed corpse causing her to yelp in fear. Quickly lifting her hands and loosing several bolts of -FLARE- burning the shambling corpse, as the scent hit her nostrils Lilith almost retched but held her breathe as she moved past the burning corpse while collecting her stray arrows.

Once she was past the bodies of rats and the zombie, she released her breathe and continued. Entering another chamber, she found more rats… she was beginning to hate rats. At least they were easy to kill, if she staid quite her arrows or -FLARE- spells would take care of them. Continuing on, she found little resistance in the Rats, though one of the little bastards did bite down painfully on her leg and stabbing it through the eye the young woman retched out at the noise. Groaning in pain she began to cast some simple -HEALING- sealing up the wound and a second casting removed the angry red path on her calf. Taking a moment, she looked ahead and cringed seeing three ropes each with humanoid skulls dangling there… why her?

Moving on she pressed herself against the wall as she continued to move past the macabre ropes before pushing into the door and next part of her journey. Slowly moving and keeping low she moved down a slope and into another room she saw a moving figure. In the semi gloom she could just make out a semi humanoid shape, a goblin… why are they under the Imperial prison?! She looked around and began to try to sneak by, not wanting to fight something like that. Moving on, she saw the goblin facing away from her and focused on something cooking, she also saw a crate with a vial, two alchemical items and a mortar and pestle. Looking at the short sword she picked up from Captain Renault she bit her lip before taking the vial of poison and pouring it over the blade. Seeing the light shine off the liquid that would cause extra damage. She then decided to be brave, creeping up behind it she stabbed down hard into the goblins body, somewhere in its chest. The feeling of driving the blade into its body was intense but then the fact that the goblin turned around and took a swipe at her scared her to her core. Falling back, she expected to find the goblin lunging at her, but it simply gurgled as it collapsed to the ground as foam oozed out its mouth showing the poison was the right choice.

Pulling her blade free she put it away before moving down the hall. As she moved on, she saw another goblin, and a trip wire in front of him… maybe, she then took out her bow quietly before pulling it back as she released the arrow it flew…. And struck the trip wire severing it, she smiled before hearing the Goblin growled at her and began to move forward as three large spiked logs swung down from behind. The wet smack and squelch the goblin made told Lilith it was dead… she was glad she saw the poorly hidden trip wire. Moving past the corpse and the large logs, she found another room with a raging fire in front of her. She swallowed hard before moving to the other side of the large pillar blocking the heat. She then saw a locked chest, a dagger, and a septim. Unlocking the chest and taking the lockpicks and arrows, she also took the dagger and the gold before moving on. A large pile of logs were in front of her and peering to the side, she saw two goblins in its path… gaining a grin she saw a rope planted above them holding the large logs back, cutting the rope sent the logs tumbling down towards the stunned goblins. With both goblins thoroughly crushed Lilith moved down towards them and swallowing the bile in her throat she walked over drawing her blade and investigated to make sure they were both dead. One had its head caved in, the other was pinned and what sounded like a groan escaped its mouth before she pushed forward and stabbed it int the center of its chest killing it.

Moving on she found two chests just beyond the bodies, and a small tunnel to move on. Slowly walking she pressed herself close to the wall before the mouth of a larger cavern, and a goblin glaring down at her. It then charged as she scrambled back and quickly launched a bolt of -FLARE- before narrowly dodging one swipe from the disgusting axe it wielded. Then with another blast of -FLARE- and a swipe of her sword she killed it. Breathing heavily, she slowly calmed herself before moving forward again. Within the larger chamber she could see three more goblins, each unaware of their fellow's death, and another tunnel hopefully towards the exit. Moving around one side slowly watching each of her steps as she crosses by a cooking fire next to a small hole in the ground leading to one of the goblins and a pen of rats. Moving past without alerting the goblin she then saw a goblin stirring a pot of something that smelled absolutely horrendous. Keeping her stomach, she slowly crept up behind the robed goblin witch and drove her sword through its chest and out its from and with a gurgling sound it died. Lilith took a shaking moment to calm down as she drew the short sword form the dead goblin before sneaking by without alerting the other two goblins. Moving up the other tunnel, she kept low but luckily, she saw no more enemies, but another door… she then took the moment alone to take a long slow breath hoping it was over.

Moving past the door and up the tunnel, she found a hole in the wall and then it was sculpted stone again like before. She must have returned to the secret passage the blades took. As she moved on, she heard a voice. "We should find a defensible spot and protect the emperor until help arrives."

It sounded like the voice of the blades… she had gotten back into the path they were taking. Hopefully they would be willing to help her out. As she moved closer to the edge of the stonework, she heard the other blade speak "Help? What makes you think help will arrive before more of those bastards? We need to get the emperor out of here."

Before a retort could be made, she heard both the blades draw their weapons as one called out "Well here are more of them!"

Hearing that she jumped slightly seeing the armored figures appear again as she slipped, falling down onto the ground she let out a groan drawing the attention of one of the blades as they finished cutting down the assassins. "Its that prisoner again! Kill her. She may be working with the assassins."

Lilith could feel her heart freeze as she began to tremble in fear saying "W-wait p-please."

As tears began to well in her eyes as the Nord man approached her, she heard the emperor speak up saying "No. she is not one of them. She can help us; she must help us."

As the blade sneered at Lilith, she couldn't help but look at the emperor with joy and relief as she said, "Thank you."

Giving a sad resigned smile the elder man responded saying "Do not thank me. They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I have seen… How can I explain?"

As his brow furrowed, he continued as Lilith slowly moved forward and into the small descending pathway with the blades and the emperor as he continued "Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

She couldn't help but nod in agreeance as she clutched her chest lightly saying in belief "The Nine guide us and protect us in everything we do."

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and everyone a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder… which sign marked your birth?" The emperor looked into Lilith's eyes with curiosity and suddenly a look of deep inspection as she blushed lightly under the older man's gaze as she whispered, "The um… the thief sir."

The Nord Blade sneered while the Redguard remained composed though there was a small hint of a frown before the Emperor lifted a hand with a light glare towards his guards silences them as he gives Lilith a reassuring and somewhat comforting smile as he spoke saying "Do not disregard your stars young one, they guide our path and tell us who we are. Hold them with pride. The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

His tone changed through his speech from comforting to solemn as Lilith then says, "What about me sire?"

"Your stars are not mine. Today and for the rest of your life The Thief shall guide your silent steps down the path of destiny." Speaking with such charisma and force of character gave Lilith the first feeling of pride upon her birth sign before saying "Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death… to face my apportioned fate, then fall." His somber expression made her wish to hug him, but she knew his guards would not look favorably upon that. As she then became curious "Can you see my fate Sire?"

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the suns companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied." His eyes continued to burrow into her own before she nods before saying "Where are we going?"

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." Giving a simple smile and nod before turning and following the rude Blade forward the other gently pats her shoulder saying "You may as well make yourself useful. Here, carry this torch, stick close, and let us do our job."

Giving a nod as she holds the torch before igniting it, she then sticks in the middle of the group as they all trekked forward. Not more then five minutes passed before the next ambush and in the scuffle, Lilith takes a hit from one of the assassins' maces. Colliding with a pillar she acts out in fear swiping her blade forward slashing the man's throat. As the assassin slowly slumps forward she breathes heavy with a small splatter of blood over her face, she has a moment before the Redguard comes and offers a hand with a look of understanding as they moved forward he said "It is never an easy thing to take a life, but you did the right thing. Will your arm be ok?"

"Y-yes… I-I know some restoration magic." As she says that she moves a hand over the hurt arm as soft golden light comes from her palm as she casts -HEAL MINOR WOUNDS-. Taking a calming breath, she puts her sword away as she tries to keep herself solid while moving forward. No sooner had she healed herself had the two Blades moved forward and engaged another ambush of assassins as Lilith stood with the Emperor her sword shaking, ready to swipe at any of them that got to close, as she watched the two armored warriors destroy the assassins easily. After two more ambushes they arrived in another rather open chamber as the Nord Blade moved forward and held a fist up saying "Hold up… I don't like this, let me take a look."

After a tense moment of him disappearing into the gloom of the chamber, Lilith could hear the other Blade shift not nervously but ready to draw his blade as Lilith could feel her own hand tremble as the Emperor gently touched Lilith's shoulder saying "Calm, we are near the end child… thank you for helping us in this dire time."

She slowly took a breath saying "O-of course my emperor"

"Looks clear! We're almost through to the sewers!" the group could hear the Blade up ahead call, so they slowly made their way forward and with the help of Lilith's torch they found the last Blade as they moved forward as the Nord clutched the gate baring their escape and pushed on it, it didn't open causing him to grit his teeth and say "Dammit! The gate is barred from the other side, A trap!"

"What about that side passage over there?" Lilith had noticed the small side passage a few meters back, as the two Blades drew their weapons Lilith drew her short sword taking a deep breath as the Nord said "Worth a try. Let's go!"

They all moved in a group into the side passage finding only an empty room. Lilith's heart was hammering as she began to look around scared before she jumped hearing the Nord say, "They're behind us!"

Turning around she could barely see the approaching figures in the gloom as the Redguard said "Wait here with the emperor. Guard him with your life."

He waited for a second for her reply as the Nord charged off as she said "Y-yes sir."

Giving a tense nod the Redguard went off as well charging back down the hallway towards the growing sounds of combat with both calling out in a battle cry "For the Emperor!"

In the moment of tense worry Lilith heard the emperor moving as she turned to see what he was doing she watched him slowly remove the amulet he wore around his neck before giving it an almost sad look as he said "My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns. Take my Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. I have a secret son, and Jauffre alone knows where to find him. Find the last of my blood, and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion."

"W-what amulet?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she could feel her nerves getting the better of her as the emperor simply smiled with understanding of her confusion before saying "The Amulet of Kings. It is the Empire's sacred emblem of rulership. It must pass to the last of the Dragon's Blood. Keep it safe from the pawns of the Destroyer."

"So… this is it?" Lilith could feel the tears as they burned the corners of her eyes while the Emperor stood tall and valiant saying "For me, it ends here. You are our only hope to stem the blood tide. Give me your hand."

Slowly she reached out her hand as he placed something into her hand. Turning it over she saw it, the Amulet of Kings, it was heavy but felt at home in her hand, it was beautiful with a large ruby in the middle of a gold band imbedded with small simple jewels, but most amazingly she could see what looked like an internal fire burning and slowly churning within the large gem. Turning her eyes back to the emperor she said "With all my heart… Farewell"

-Uriel's POV-

Gazing upon this child. A mere chance in infinity, I find myself gazing upon the future. Despite her meekness, she has shown the strength needed to hold back the blood tide… in her eyes… her steel blue eyes… Martin my son. I leave you in most capable hands. Giving her a genuine smile with relief and happiness to see my blood before the end I say "Stand true, My child. May your heart be your guide, and may the Gods grant you strength."

As I spoke my last words, I could hear the wall shift and feel my body lock up in a spell. Gazing at the child's eyes that were locked on my own I conveyed one last message 'Goodbye.' As I felt the dagger plunge into my back as darkness took my vision and…

-Lilith's POV-

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she watched the great man fall, the spell broken by his death. She ground her teeth as much as she could trying to move but locked in place as the assassin slowly moved forward with a sneer saying "Stranger. You chose a bad day to take up with the Septims. But don't worry, I will make it quick."

Moving closer he aimed to drive his dagger into Lilith's chest, but a strength Lilith had never felt welled within her as she roared out and swung her sword up and drove it into the Assassin's chest killing him. Panting hard and glaring into the final seconds of the man's life she felt like her eyes burned with fire before the man's light expired and he slumped to the ground dead. She then pulled her sword back before dropping it and running to the emperor's body as she tried to find any life but nothing. Tears flowed freely as she laid her head down on his chest as one of the Blades finally came into the room and gasped saying "No… Talos save us."

Looking up Lilith saw it was the Redguard as she slowly stood up as he approached with a shell-shocked expression saying "We've failed… I've failed… The Blades are sworn to protect the emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead."

Before Lilith could say anything, the Blade looked over the Emperor's body for a moment before turning to her saying "The amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings?! It wasn't on the emperors Body."

"The emperor gave it to me." She then slowly held it out showing the beautiful Jewel "Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the Dragon Blood, the flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more then lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people thing of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

"He um… he said that I have to take it to Jauffre…" The Blade looked curious and lifted a hand to his chin saying "Jauffre? He said that? Why?"

"He also said there is another heir, he had a secret son." Lilith said before the Blade shook his head saying "Nothing I ever heard about, but Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

"How do I get there?" Lilith swallowed hard as she felt she couldn't ask him to come with her, despite how much she wanted to, he was a much stronger warrior then her, but there was probably a duty for him baring him from helping a simple peasant girl. As he nodded saying "First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret. Here. You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

Handing over the small brass key Lilith swallowed again keeping her bile down after everything as she said "W-what can I expect in the sewers?"

"There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I've seen you are an experienced fighter aren't you." He gave her a supremely confident look before she shrank in on herself saying "N-no… I… I'm not, I've just been lucky."

He shook his head saying, "Then let's hope your luck holds out then."

Sighing as she could feel the now change in confidence before saying "After the sewers, then what?"

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?" he gave her a serious look before she took a breath and nodded saying "Yes, I understand."

He then gave a firm nod saying, "Good, the emperors trust was well-placed."

"What about you? What will you do?" he then looked down towards the now dead emperor saying "I'll stay her to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide your path. Farewell."

Giving him a nod, she picked up her sword and moved up, took the step into the side passage as he drew his sword and prepared, while Lilith moved on. And crawling down a small covered hole and standing in a small alcove above some stairs she could smell the foul odors of the sewers and finally her stomach gave, finding a corner on her little area she retched. After everything that had happened the smell finally made her stomach give… she then coughed and spat the rest of it out before taking a breath and moving on trying to keep her breathing under control to not breathe in the foulness as much as she could. Moving forward she almost gave herself away to a goblin but held back waiting for it to walk back. It did and she slowly crept her way across a bridge away from the goblin before encountering a rat as it jumped at her she jumped as well before smacking the rat with a -COLD TOUCH- freezing the large rodent in one hit. Moving up some stairs she came to a bridge and before taking a step she could hear the goblins below her snarling at each other in their foul tongue. Getting low she slowly moved across the bridge and quietly opened the gate on the other side. Moving forward and one more frozen rat in her tracks she moves towards the light she can see beyond the last gate; with a relieved smile she moves forward and out of the disgusting sewers.

* * *

**And again I say... Why must I torture myself with these numerous projects? I'm probably just a closet masochist that enjoys the mental torture of juggling so many worlds... *sigh* welp, nowhere to go but back to the rabbit hole that is my mind. I hope to hear from you all that have somehow made it through this new insanity of mine. anyway, until next time all. This Celt is out. **


End file.
